bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil/Quotes
Comment on successful bike trick *Well I'll be. *That's one helluva trick. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Hey! Are you okay? *You watch d'you hear? When bumping into his friend *Hey! Careful. *Steady there. *Careful. You never know who you might be walking into you know. When bumping into others students and enemies *Watch it kid. I know an NSA agent you know! *Watch your step! you could get hurt! *Hey! Don't be stupid! *Why don't you watch out? *Keep your eyes open dummy! *You're walking around with your eyes shut or something? *Watch it. Don't make me warn you again. When someone's getting hit with his car *Watch out for my damn car! *How didn't you see me? You blind!? *Watch my paintwork! *Now get out of the damn way. Do you hear? *You better have a damn good explanation for this. Getting hit with bike/car *Oh my god! I'm being targeted by CSS agents. *Damn! People needed to slow down a little! *How did you not see me you moron!? When busting someone *Don't let me catch you doing that again kid! *I'll punish you myself if they let me! *You, should be locked up! *Kids like you should be made, to fear authority! *I'd lock you up and throw away the key! *I blame it on those darn video games! Saying goodbye *I gotta get back to the shop! *I better get back before anyone notices I'm gone. *I'm really need to squeeze out a loaf. See ya later. Calling prefects and teachers for help *Hey! Somebody help me already! *I'm being attacked over here! Someone help me! When chasing someone *Wait till I'll catch you! *You can't escape me! When someone hides from him *I ain't follow you there. Come out here! *That ain't fair! Get back here and face me! Out of breath *Sheesh...I'm out of breath... Walking around talking to himself *It's only paranoia if it isn't true. *If you put a toad in cold water and bring it to a boil the toad doesn't notice the heat and boils alive. *AIDS was created as a biological weapon by France. *The KGB were on reagan's pair role. *The government puts fluoride in the water to pacify the population. *Lumberjacks and cotton producers have conspired to ban hemp production. Complaining *Things like this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't got JFK. *I can't believe things like this are allowed to happen. When confused *I just don't get it. Marveling *Hey. Good job there! *You did well! You did real well! During a conversation *And here's another thing I probably don't want you know. *Which reminds me. Listen to this. *The police around these parts are in league with the CIA. *I heard that the Bilderberg Group are planning to destabilize the US dollar. *All the teachers from this damn school think they're special. *I don't like outsiders. You can never trust them. *The illuminati have infiltrated every level of our government. *I tell you the kids these days are scare me. They're capable have anything. *I hear there's a particularly nasty one amongst the new students this year. *Damn carnival is coming to town. Best screwed out anything that can be stolen. *Damn I hate winter. I'm gonna have to turn the heating on soon. *Hot damn. Did you see all those nudie pictures around town? *Looks like Jimmy whipped everyone into shape. *I just can't wait for those damn kids to clear off for the summer. *I know man. It's a damn conspiracy. *I'm with you there buddy. *Even I can't believe that. *Surely not. *I'd be out of a job if these damn electric cars ever take off. *People just don't take my ideas seriously enough. *I wish I'd never taking part in the CIA's MK culture program back in the day. I'm still getting funny dreams. *Sometimes I think I should have worked at a military intelligence school. *I hear ya. *It sucks, don't it? *I can't say I believe you there. *Are you sure about that? *There are no terrorists. It's government plot to make us of scared. *There's a whole new world order already begun. And we're at the center of it all. *The Bavarian Illuminati run the world. And they're trying to eliminate Christianity! *Politicians get special access to all major sporting events for free. That ain't fair. *Okay then. Keep safe. *Goodbye. Stay silent. *See you later then. *I'm going to expose this damn conspiracy. I swear it! *I'm gonna write a book about my life one day! *If another kid gives me lip in class I'm gonna give him a beating to remember! *I've got it all figured out. You know? *Good for you buddy! *Now that's what I like to hear! *Can't say I'm surprised to hear that! *Have you ever actually seen a terrorist? *Did you ever wish you ran the world? *Did you ever believe what a politician said to you? *Have you ever tasted colors? *No. Of course I haven't. *Don't be absurd. *I did once actually. *I think I did once. But it was ages ago. Grossed-out *That's revolting. Hit by friendly fire *Why are you trying to hit me you darn kid? *You kids are all the same. Much too aggressive. *I'll only tell you what. Don't frickin' hit me again. While fighting *You just too weak for this fight! *What do you think you doing getting into a fight with someone like me!? *You haven't even hit me properly yet! *Have you ever even had a fight before!? When knocked out *It's a conspiracy-ahhhhh... *What did you do that forrrr...?! *What did I do to deserve THAT?! *That wasn't fair! Ahhhhhh.... *You cheated...! *Call a doctorrrr...! Starting a fight *I ain't afraid to kick your butt you know!? *I reckon you've asked for this! *I'm almost sorry to have to do this to you! Kicked in the balls *AAAAHHHH... I CAN'T SEE anything! Ooooohhhhhhhh... When spit on *AGH! You dirty little PRICK! Watching a fight *Fight! Fight! Fight! *Get him! *Kick his butt! When someone hits him *Holy crap! It's the CIA! *You're coming to get me! Receiving a gift *Clever boy! *Let's keep quiet about this, okay? Giving a gift *Here. You can have this. While greeting friends *Morning! *Good to see you! *Hey! Hi buddy! Requesting an errand *Listen up. This is more complicated than a government plot. *Okay. Pay attention to what I'm about to say. *I'd like your help if you can spare the time. *So, if you sure you can help me out this is what we need to do. Being indignant *What's that for? *What? *What do you want? Insulting *You're like some right-wing fascist! *I hate you and your kind! *You're not wanted around here! Laughing *Hahahaha! You're a darn joke! *Hahahahahahahahahahaha, aha! You make me laugh! ???? * If I ever see that darn boy I swear I'll make him regret it! Reacted to dead rat * It's a darn rat! Apologized to for violation (?) * Get lost you darn kid. * Get lost then, see if I care. * You're pathetic. ???? * Why hello kid. * And hello to you. * Hi. Backing up a fight * Don't worry I'll save you!!! * I'm comin' hold on!!!! ???? * Ooohhh. * That's darn cool. ???? * That was a bit crappy wasn't it? * What were they thinking? Catching a vandal * You darn vandals! * You stop that right now d'you hear!?! * That's dangerous! * Careful with those darn things! Shop class 1 * Jim, go stand by over by the bike work station. * Cars are for seniors, you gotta walk before you can run boyo. * And you gotta learn to crawl before you can even get to walking, so like I said, you'll be working on bikes this year. (unused) * You kids are too young to be working on bikes, so we'll be tackling bikes this term, now shut up and get to work. (unused) Shop class 2 * Alright kids, I'm in a crap mood today so just shut up and get to work. Shop class 3 * You kids don't know how ignorant you are! There's so many schemes and plans within plans... anyways, shut up and get to work! Shop class 4 * Alright kids, I'm in a good mood today, so just shut up and get to work. Shop class 5 * If you're ever in doubt what to do, it's best to keep your mouth shut and keep working, so get to it. Messing up in class. * Son, are you sure you're ready for bikes, really sure? * Pay attention Hopkins. * Hopkins, keep your mind on your work. * Stop daydreaming Hopkins. * You're not very good at this, are you son? * Maybe you're just not cut out for this, start over. * You better try that again son. * Well you screwed up there son, try again. * You better try that again son. * Well you screwed up there son, try again. * That ain't right, do it again. * Show me you can do it right son. Doing good in class * Alright, you're gettin' somewhere now. * Not too shabby Hopkins. * I guess you're not useless. * Good work Hopkins. * Shutting up and working, it works. Shop class passed * Okay, see ya next time Jim. * You're showin' promise Hopkins. * You have some real skill there son. * You're a step above the usual brat son. * Good show. Shop class failed * You better bring your A-game next time Jim, I won't have slackers in here. * What the hell were you thinking about Hopkins? Not your work that's for sure! * You're pretty useless, get out of my sight! * What part of shut up and work didn't you understand? * I though you weren't a loser Hopkins, I guess I was wrong. Shop class 5 passed * Okay son, you've learned what there is to learn, anytime you wanna come tool around, you're welcome to. ???? * That's too much, hmmm. * Tha ain't funny. * Damn, I'm seeing things again. * Damn experiments, I'm still imagining stuff 20 years later. * That'll be the CIA, playing games with me again then. Caught trespasser in girls bathroom (?) * Hey you little brat get out from back there! * I see you! * Come out! * Hey, get the hell outta there! Hearing something in restricted area * I just heard something, I'm sure of it. * What's that? * Hey! Who goes there? Caught trespasser * Thought you could hide from me did you kid?! * I'm gonna punish you for this! * You're gonna wish I hadn't found you son! ???? * Darn it, where'd he go? * Think you're pretty clever do you kid?! * I'll find you sooner or later I'll find you! ???? * Now you stop that son! * Just what do you think you're doing there kid? That's private property! Reacted to snitching * I don't know what you want me to do about it. * Why are you tellin' me? I'm the teacher least likely to care. * In my day, we used to say "snitches will be shot", I guess they don't say that anymore huh? Threatening * Get lost. * What are you lookin' at? * Don't be pissin' me off, get lost! * I'll put you in your damn place. * You want some of this? ???? * I'm gonna kick your butt then. * I'll bust your mouth open! * I'm gonna make you wish you'd kept that mouth shut. * I'm gonna slap you so hard. Reacting to ugly outfit * Where'd you get them clothes? The garbage? Reacting to ugly hairstyle * What is that hairstyle? A Joke? Reacting to ugly pants * Did you make them pants yourself? Reacting to ugly shoes * Those shoes are crap! Reacting to ugly shirt * Hey kid! What's with the shirt? Reacting to ugly tattoo * You do that tattoo yourself kid? ???? * Hey kid do you want some bacon with that? Ahahahaha! ???? * So you think it's clever to wreck stuff do you? Apologized to by friend * Hey calm down son. * What are you trying to prove? * There's no need to get rude. ???? * Hey, get lost son. * Who do you think you're talkin' to you darn kid? * You must be one stupid kid. * Go do your damn homework punk. * What's with you kids? * We ain't in the playground now kid. * You think your pretty brave do you kid? ???? * Follow me son. * Come on then Jimmy, this way. ???? * Thanks kid. Reacting to ugly hat * Hey kid, take the stupid hat off. ???? * Thanks then. ???? * Kid, it's much quicker this way. * You're going the wrong way. Catching student violating curfew * Shouldn't you be tucked up in bed already? * Bit late for you to be outside isn't it? * What happened to your curfew son? * You're lookin' to get yourself into trouble are ya? * Aren't you supposed to be locked away somewhere this time of night? ???? * I'm gonna catch you pest. * That's enough of that. * Stop that, or I'm gonna stop you! * I'll get that punk if it's the last thing I do! * I'm gonna get that brat! Classes starting * I think your classes are about to start. * Shouldn't you be heading to class around now? * Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be now? * You're about to miss classes! * Go now, run along to your class son. Telling off a student * I don't think you should be doing that. * You're getting yourself into trouble now son. * Stop that son you know it's wrong. ???? * What do you think you're doing? * Clear off. * Go on, get lost. * You ain't supposed to be here. * Get lost kid you ain't allowed here. * Hey! You're not supposed to be in there! * Get the hell away from here! * That's trespassing kid, you best clear off outta there. Catching student skipping class * You're supposed to be in class son. * What are you doing? You're supposed to be in class. * Skipping classes ain't smart son, you wanna end up in a gas station all your life? * You kids are always skipping class! * Are there any of you actually in classes? Catching student with weapon * What the hell are you doing with that weapon? * You drop that weapon now boy! * You can't walk around here holding that, drop it right now! * You aren't supposed to be playing with weapons, you know son. * Hey kid! You're too young to be playing with weapons. ???? * It's the same as always, the working man gets dumped on ???? * What's that? Category:Character Quotes